Borrowed Blue Shoes
by Nagini
Summary: A cute story about when Shiara and Daystar get married.


Borrowed Blue Shoes

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything except, Mango, Bob, Fred, Dorothy, Alya, Melvin, Shalwood, Shiara's locket, and Aunt Em's blue shoes. 

Shiara stood in front of the full length mirror in he room in the castle, staring at her reflection. She couldn't believe how gorgeous her dress was. It was white silk with a full skirt. The sleeves were made of lace and it had a square neckline. She smiled as Cimorene, the Queen of the Enchanted Forest, and her future mother-in-law fastened a string of pearls around her neck and placed a tiara sparkling with diamonds with a white lace veil trailing down from the back of it, in her bright red hair. 

"Do you have 'some thing old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue?'" Asked Cimorene.

Shiara nodded. "The pearls are old, the dress is new, the shoes are borrowed... and blue." She giggled as she poked her foot out from under the dress so Cimorene could see the borrowed blue shoes. They were pale blue high heeled sandals. Shiara had also painted her toenails a matching blue.

Cimorene started giggling too, and soon both of them were all out laughing, holding on to each other for support. 

That was how Alya found them when she entered the room a few seconds later. The Queen of Shalwood was dismaid to see them acting so silly. "Honestly!" She huffed."You'd think that on today of all days, you'd try to be somewhat serious!"

"Do you like my shoes?" Shiara asked, which sent both her and Cimorene into fresh gales of laughter.

"Blue shoes?! Are you insane?! You can't wear blue shoes!"  
"Why...not?" Asked Shiara defiantly between giggles.

"Because it isn't right."

"Calm down Alya. You had your wedding the way you wanted it so let Shiara arrange hers the way she wants to. If she wants to wear blue shoes, I see no problem with that." Cimorene's proclamation sent Alya flying out of the room muttering something about Shiara and Cimorene ruining the wedding.

Shiara rolled her eyes. "Don't see why she has to be a bridesmaid." She muttered.

"Because she let you be in her wedding, dear." 

Shiara snorted, but wisely didn't say anything.

Mango, Shiara's best friend, and the other bridesmaid came in right then. She smiled at Cimorene, and said to Shiara "Ready? Everything's set outside." 

"Ready as I'll ever be." Shiara replied. She was beginning to get butterflies in her stomach. She swallowed and tried to calm herself. As she took a step forward, Mango exclaimed "So you decided to wear Aunt Em's shoes?! I'm glad. They brought Bob and I good luck, and I'm sure they'll do the same for you and Daystar."   
Shiara smiled. "If you call having Bob tripping over a chair and falling, bringing you and the rest of the wedding party down with him, and in the processes breaking his leg, _'good luck_', I think I'd rather not wear the shoes."

Mango giggled. 

"Come on; let's go outside."

Daystar paced around his room, trying to get rid of the butterflies in his stomach. 

Bob, who was lying on his back on Daystar's bad, staring at a spider on the ceiling, said "Calm down Daystar."

Daystar snorted. "Calm down?! You're telling me to calm down?! You shoulda seen yourself before your wedding. You practically wore a grove into the floor."

"So? Now that our positions have reversed, I get to give you the same advice you gave me. ' Stop pacing around the room you freak and get your tux on! The wedding's in five damn minutes!'"

Daystar glared at his friend. "Is that supposed to be helpful?"

"No. But seriously. Don't worry. Everything will be just fine. "

Just then there was a knock at the door. "You'd better get outside. Everything's ready." Willen, the royal family's servant, told them.

"Show time."Smiled Bob, as he fell to the floor trying to get off Daystar's bed. 

Daystar looked nervously toward the castle. Any minute now Shiara would walk out those doors. The doors open and the flower girl, Princess Dorothy of Shalwood, Daystar's cousin Melvin's eldest daughter, walked out with the ring bearer, her cousin, Fred. You could tell this boy was Mango's son, just by looking at him. The resemblance between the boy and his mother was uncanny. Same brown curly hair, same gray eyes, same overdose of freckles. But his father was evident in him to, as he tripped over Dorothy's foot and went sprawling onto the ground. Dorothy was a very plain for a princess, but she looked adorable in her lilac gown with her thin blonde hair in a French braid down her back. She walked down the aisle, throwing the flowers out of her basket, and trying to ignore her three year old cousin. 

Next came Mango and Bob, hand in hand. This was smart, because if Bob fell he was less likely to bring his wife down with him, than if she had her hand on his elbow. Mango, dressed in a very pretty pale pink dress was praying that Bob wouldn't fall and ruin Shiara's wedding, the way he had ruined their own. 

After that came Alya and Melvin. They were ignoring each other, as usual. They hated each other with a passion and were never afraid to show it. All the guests later commented that Alya looked even more stuck up than usual as she took her place on the right side of the altar, next to Mango. 

The bride song started to play, and everyone looked expectantly back toward the castle, but no one came out. People began muttering to them selves and gave Daystar pitying looks when Shiara hadn't appeared after a full minute. Then, just as Cimorene was getting up to go and look for the girl, she walked out of the castle. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as she walked up the makeshift aisle. She smiled a dazzling smile at Daystar as she reached the altar and took her place across from him. "You look worried." She whispered to him "Did you think I had run away?"

"Well..." 

Shiara stated giggling, causing Kazul to give her a nasty look. 

The ceremony went by in a blur for both Shiara and Daystar. It seemed like it had just started when Kazul said "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Everyone started cheering as they chastely kissed. Both were beaming as they walked back down the aisle. 

The reception afterwards was held in the same meadow as the wedding had been. As the tables and chairs were being set up, Daystar and Shiara escaped to the tallest tower in the castle. 

"I love the view from this tower." Shiara told her husband. "You can see the entire forest."

"When mother dies we're going to rule over everything you can see from here." he replied, wrapping his arms around her.

"Let's not think about Cimorene dying." Shiara swallowed hard, trying not to cry. "Mendanbar should have been here."

Daystar nodded. It had been almost a year since his father had died, but everyone still missed him. "HE would have thought it was funny when you took so long to come out of the castle."

"Are you going to tease me about that forever? If you must know, I had to go back t my room and get my locket." She toyed with the gold heart-shaped locket that Daystar had given her when he had proposed. "Your mother thought I should wear pearls instead, but I couldn't."

"Everyone's probably looking for us. We'd better get outside. " Daystar took his wife by the hand and they walked down the stairs. 

"Nice shoes." He told her. And they both started laughing like hyenas.

The End. 

A/N: If enough people review this story, I'll post some of my other stories. I have several about Mango and Bob, and the one where Mendanbar dies, and a really long one about Alya, but I only have the first six or seven chapters of it written, and the last chapter. It has no middle. But, anyhow, if you want me to post any of these stories say so in your reviews. 


End file.
